In the case of printing information upon paper by means of a printing machine, it is required that the supply of paper to the printing machine be made under identical conditions. And in the case of cutting paper of initially different dimensions to paper sheets having equal dimensions, it is required that at least two sides of each paper sheet be arranged in order. Such work is, however, usually done manually. Therefore, much labor and time are required. The efficiency of such process is extremely low and a uniform paper arrangement is also difficult to achieve.
The present applicant previously proposed an improved paper arranging apparatus which is capable of automatically and uniformly piling the paper sheets in a vertical stack under the conditions wherein the corner of the paper sheets are arranged in order. This apparatus is constructed in such a way that a stack of papers is transferred to a paper piling table from a paper feeding table located close to the paper piling table by means of a sliding plate positioned between the two tables, and is piled upon the paper piling table. This apparatus is successful in increasing the operational efficiency of the paper arranging process. In the case wherein it is required to turn over the papers, however, the papers must be transferred to the paper piling table by means of the sliding plate after an operator turns over the papers.
In order to achieve the above operation, an operator must manually lift the stack of papers disposed upon the paper feeding table and turn the papers over.
A large amount of labor is, therefore, required because the papers comprise a considerable amount of weight. And there exists the potential difficulties such as, for example, dropping of the papers during the turnover operation whereby the corners of the papers may become crushed and the papers may become crumpled.
Apparatus for turning over a vertical stack of papers before these papers are transferred to a paper piling table, or apparatus for turning over a vertical stack of papers already piled upon a paper piling table by means of a paper arranging apparatus, have of course already been used, however, such apparatus has been built upon a large scale basis. This apparatus is constructed so as to turn over an entire stack of papers by clamping and holding the top and bottom of the stack of papers and then lifting and turning the stack of papers. Such apparatus for turning over the papers is, however, large scale in size and very expensive. Extra work and time are also required for achieving the turning over operation.